Angst vor der Wahrheit
by Queen girl
Summary: Wimmernd kauerte Lily am Boden. Ihre Augen waren geschwollen, ihre Haare zerzaust ... Lily bekommt etwas über sich heraus, vor dem sie eine Angst hat, die sie noch nie zuvor gefühlt hatte.


**Angst vor der Wahrheit**

Hier meine One-shoot. Am Anfang ist es nicht leicht zu verstehen, was sie denkt, worum es geht, kommt erst am Ende raus.

Lily und James sind allerdings schon zusammen in dieser One-shoot.

Wimmernd kauerte Lily am Boden.

Ihre Haare waren zerzaust, ihre Augen geschwollen … Die Tränen liefen ohne Unterbrechung.

Warum _er_? Es war einfach nicht möglich … Wieso hatte _er_ ihren Vater umgebracht, ihr das Leben zum Grauen gemacht … Niemand hatte ihr jemals davon erzählt! Wie konnte es sein, dass _er_ so ein grässlicher Mensch war, wenn er von ihrem Vater …

Der Steinboden war eiskalt und die Kälte biss sich zu Lilys Körper durch, doch Lily bemerkte es nicht einmal. Ihr Gesicht war überall durchnässt, aber die Tränen wurden nicht von Lily weggewischt.

Keiner kam vorbei, um ihr zu helfen.

Hier, in den frostigen Korridoren lief keiner, der sie hätte finden können … Wenn jemand einzelnes sie suchen würde, würde er sie nicht finden, Hogwarts war zu groß … In den abweisenden Korridoren würde sie niemand aufsuchen oder vermuten.

Wie konnte man _ihn_ auf die Welt bringen … Niemals hätte sie gedacht, dass _er_ sie so gut kannte … Dass _er_ der Grund war, warum sie ihren Vater nie richtig kennen gelernt hatte. _Er_ war der, von dem ihre Mutter immer geredet hatte, vor dem sie immer Angst gehabt hatte … Aus seine_r_ Rache war Mord geworden …

Lily könnte schreien vor Verachtung, vor Angst, vor Entsetzen … Aber sie tat es nicht. Stattdessen rutschte sie auf den trostlosen Platten herum, weinte, wimmerte, heulte. Ihre Lippen zitterten leicht. Sie waren mittlerweile ein wenig blau angelaufen. Doch Lily spürte die Kälte nicht, spürte nicht, wie ihr Körper immer vereister wurde.

_Er_ war so anders als sie selbst … Wahrscheinlich war ihr Vater so gewesen … So grauenvoll! War er so ein schrecklicher Mensch gewesen? Aber woher hatte es _er, _dieses bittere Denken … Warum war ausgerechnet _er_ ihr - … Hätte es nicht jemand anders sein können?

Ihre klagenden Geräusche hallten an den empfindungslosen, grimmigen Wänden des steinernen Korridors wieder. Laut und unglücklich.

Ihre Lippen waren mittlerweile fast tiefblau angelaufen, ihre Augen hatten jeglichen Glanz verloren.

Aus einiger Entfernung hörte Lily plötzlich Schritte. So richtig nahm sie sie nicht wahr, dazu war sie zu weit entfernt mit ihrem Gedächtnis.

Aber sie schöpfte Hoffung. Jetzt würde sie jemanden brauchen, der sie trösten würde … Dem ungeachtet wusste sie, dass niemand sie in diesem Moment ermutigen können würde, der Schmerz und die Angst war zu groß, zu stark.

Dann überkam eine noch größere Lähmung als zuvor, sich in ihr auszubreiten.

War _er_ das? Kam er, um sie jetzt zu holen, um sie mitzunehmen? Um sie zu - …

Sie schnaufte. Es übertönte den Tränenfluss und das Schluchzen weit.

Die Schritte kamen näher. Wonach Lily sich überwunden hatte, wollte sie den Kopf heben, sehen, wer da war. Aber er war zu schwer, als das sie es hätte tun können.

Plötzlich wurden die Schritte lauter. Sie hallten an den Steinwänden kalt zurück.

Es gelang Lily, die triefend nassen Augen zu öffnen, und ein wenig in die Richtung der Person zu werfen. Jemand kam auf sie zu. Mehr als eine finstere Gestalt konnte sie nicht erkennen. Danach fiel ihr Kopf wieder kraftlos auf den Boden zurück.

„Lily", flüsterte jemand.

Es war diese Stimme, die Lily Kraft gab. Die ihr ein kleines bisschen Stärke verlieh.

„James!", wimmerte sie wehrlos und leise.

Sie spürte, wie sich zwei Hände um ihre eiskalten Schultern legten und Lily wurde langsam hochzogen.

Sobald sie stand ließ sie sich in James Arme fallen, sie musste sich stützen.

Sein Körper war warm und angenehm. Lily atmete den gewohnten Geruch von ihm ein.

Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf das Ohr und drückte sie fest an sich.

Eine ganze Weile standen sie so da. Lilys Lippen bekamen nach und nach wieder etwas rote Farbe, ihre Knochen waren nicht mehr so steif. Doch die Tränen blieben nicht aus. Immer noch große Ströme suchten sich einen Weg durch Lilys Gesicht.

Sanft strich James ihr durch das Haar.

„Was ist los?", fragte er vorsichtig und seine Stimme verriet, das Lily nicht unbedingt darauf antworten musste.

Diese sagte nichts. Ihre Lippen konnten sich noch immer nicht richtig bewegen, sie brachten nicht mehr als ein Schluchzen zu Stande.

Wenn ihre Beine nachgeben wollten, stützte James sie wohlwollend. Er war so gefühlsvoll, sein Körper so angenehm warm …

Nach einiger Zeit verzagten Lilys Lippen nicht mehr, wenn sie etwas sagen wollte.

Jetzt würde sie es ihm sagen.

Ein letztes Schluchzen durchfuhr sie, bevor sie anfing zu sprechen.

„L…Lord Vol…Voldemort is…st." Ihre Stimme brach ab. Die Lippen zitterten. „E…er is…st mein H…Halbbruder!"

Dann brach sie zusammen.

Bitte rewievt! Ganz liebe Grüße,

Encanto en Zentaur


End file.
